Worthless? No, not quite
by HaHaHeHe-UR-Just-Jealous-of-me
Summary: Naruto didn't understand torture and terror until he met his newfound 'friends.' The time he spent with them changed his life and no one knows just what's under his mask if they even know he has one. Just what happened when he disappeared? Watch as he unravels everyone's perception of him. OOC, violence, possible Lemon(?) eh..still deciding
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else other than what I make up and my story

"**Demon talking"**

'**Kyuubi talking'**

"Regular speech"

'_Talking in Naruto's mind'_

This story will be out of character

Don't like don't read it's that simple

Well…ladies and gents~ let the show begin and hope you enjoy

A little boy no older than four years old was seen running through the town in the most secluded areas trying to escape from the villagers hunting him down. He tried to find

a place to hide only for him to be surrounded and let go to keep chasing him. His tears clouded his vision as he ran into a person. He looked up only to see the persons face

morph into disgust. "The demon touched me…" Realization struck Naruto as he recognized the man he ran into. He was always the person that smiled at him when he passed

to go to his apartment and then his scent caught Naruto's attention. The faint smell of sweat with beer on the man made Naruto recognize him as the same one in his

apartment when it was trashed along with other people and he growled, ready to pounce on him. The guy kicked him in the face, knocking him back into the villagers chasing

him. The sneers on their faces widened until they all had the sickening sight of a twisted grin plastered on each of their faces. Naruto tried crawling away from the others in

front of him only to bump into someone else's legs blocking his only way out from behind him. He whimpered and begged to let him go until they kept kicking and punching

him until he stopped trying and hoped it was going to end soon. He shut his eyes tight and when he opened them again he was lying in water. Curious he got up and saw a

red glow coming from one of the doors. He pried it open as best as his little body could and came face to face with bars that seemed to crack even more as seconds ticked

by. A shout was heard making Naruto cringe but realizing it wasn't pointed at him he looked inside the cage. The Kyuubi was growling in pain as every beating Naruto got

was transferred to the Kyuubi as he was dying. Naruto walked through the bars and stopped as he reached Kyuubi's paw and patted it. "Jiji said it helps the pain with others

to comfort them…Am I helping you?" Kyuubi's eyes widened and chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Your jiji is smart but you can't help me since you are dying with me"

Naruto frowned and nodded. "So we are dying. I don't feel like I am…" Kyuubi growled and pushed him out of the cage. "Look down at yourself." The young Naruto looked

down and saw his arm was bent at a weird angle and blood was pouring down his body staining his clothes. He lifted his shirt and saw a tip of a kunai protruding from his

skin. He felt his back and touched around from the end and found the back of it. Concerned he looked up only to see the Kyuubi was bleeding too and a hole in his back too.

He cried and choked on his words. "W-why?" Kyuubi launched his paw at Naruto and pushed him to the ground. "**Let me go before-…just take the seal off and we wont**

** die. I promise.**" Confused, Naruto looked at the gate and saw a piece of paper that said 'seal' on it. He got up to take it off but stopped just short of it when a blinding and

warm light appeared. His beaten body was being healed and Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes and relish the feeling of warmth spread through his dead cold body. The

cracked and dull bars were mending gaining the brilliant gold they once had and the Kyuubi nearly went crazy. His screaming obscenities were far from heard by the young

boy as his appearance changed. His hair color turned a brilliant pure silver same as his eyes and his body just seemed to glow with purity and innocence. The Kyuubi's anger

went ten fold as he watched what was happening but smirked as he realized his container was close enough to taint him. He reached out and touched Naruto, earning a hiss

of pain from the Kyuubi but gripped the boys neck until blood poured from his claws and black seemed to sink into Naruto just as the light had almost consumed him and

then it was gone. Naruto had passed out from exhaustion and smiled.

(On the Outside)

The villagers were slightly disappointed at the anticlimax as they saw the light die out of Naruto's eyes convinced the 'demon' was dead. They didn't know what they were

hoping would come out of killing the boy but shrugged it off. They watched the boy for a minute and checked for a pulse but found none and grinned as they walked away

one by one. As the last villagers left, they failed to take notice of the boys hair and eye color draining of his natural traits as they dumped him in a hole in the forest of death.

His hair turned silver with black at the roots and strands of black flowing through the boys hair. His eyes drained of his deep cerulean blue to black with flecks of gold and

silver. The whisker like birthmarks seemingly disappeared but still present if looked at closely enough. His torn and shredded clothes revealed dry blood covering Naruto's

body with scars running all over him from his past beatings and the ones that were healed just then. Slowly waking up, Naruto found he was dragged into a forest and sighed

as he tried to climb out of it but found it useless. Laying down, trying to relax his tired body, he grinned as the moon shined down on his body in the 'pit of death' as Naruto

liked to call it when he found out he actually died from his tenant and ended up dumped here. After a moment of silence, Naruto heard rustling and his eyes snapped open.

He laid down in the same position he was in when he woke up and played dead not wanting the villagers to continue their beating. Instead, he heard growling and looked up

only to find a creature he didn't know was looking straight down at him. Not knowing the best way to get out of his situation he bolted away from the opening of the hole and

could surprisingly see everything as he made his way towards an opening with no light to guide him. _What's going on? How can I see? _Hearing the growling increase, he

decided to think about it later and ran until he was surrounded by things he had no idea existed. Creatures that only others would find revolting and frightening intrigued

Naruto but felt wary of them nonetheless.

"**Who are you boy? Why do you have masters scent on you?"**

"**Yeah! And why is it mixing with those disgusting creatures?"**

Naruto shivered as he strangely felt at home with everyone there and heard a deep rumble of laughter coming from within his mind.

'**Show them that you are. Show them what I gave you.'**

'_Gave me?'_

'**Yes. When you were dieing and they were changing you, I changed you too. Congratulations, you are now part demon."**

Naruto's eyes widened and glared.

'_I didn't ask for that.'_

'**What's done is done. Now all you have to do is make the best out of it.'**

'_How?'_

'**You want respect? They will give it to you…with a little training. Your humans will too…eventually. That is if you get strong enough that they will be forced to.'**

Naruto was jolted out of his talk with Kyuubi by a smack of a tail in his face knocking him back to the ground.

"**When we ask you a question, we expect an answer from you **_**human."**_

The disdain in the creatures voice made Naruto cringe but fought back his fear and stood back up again.

He growled in the creatures face and reached to choke the creature as he threw it up against one of the walls in the cave. His victory was short lived when he had just

realized what he'd done and had to duck from an attack of a different creature. The Kyuubi shouted at Naruto to follow his instincts and flipped then twisted to avoid a swipe

of fierce claws aiming for his head. Naruto knew nothing good would come from a drawn out fight with them and got angry. He hated he was always the target for someone

to hate and try to kill and he had had enough of everything, his conscious be damned. Little did he know, his features darkened, crimson filled Naruto's once beautiful silver

flecked black eyes and his canines elongated. Now looking even more feral as a dark aura surrounded him, he made every creature there bow down their head as his killing

intent made them vulnerable for him to attack. Naruto looked around shocked that everyone was on the ground and shook his head. **'Well, I wasn't expecting that to **

**happen.' **Confused even more, Naruto frowned and growled unconsciously. _'What do you mean?'__** '**_**What I mean is, just by getting angry, you made everyone unable **

**to move…didn't even need to beat sense into them that you are indeed one of them now. Seems you're more like me than I thought.'** Naruto sighed and shook

his head. Even for a kid like him, he knew he didn't want to be like Kyuubi considering he would then basically be what every one of those villagers told him he was. He

coughed to get the creatures attention and smiled at them. "If your master is the Kyuubi which I assume is correct it would be because I'm his jinchuriki." At first there was

silence, until every one of them laughed at Naruto. However, only one didn't and walked in front of the boy. He scrutinized Naruto until he was satisfied and bowed his head.

Naruto smiled and the others gave in and nodded to him. "Now…um..Kyuubi said you would help me train, will you?"

**So that's it…yup hope you enjoyed it i**** dunno if there's going to be a pairing or not I'll decide that later…I'll take suggestions and try to work it in the story but it wont be all mushy luvy kind of stuff that just annoys the heck outta me. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or anything else other than what I make up and my story

"**Demon talking"**

'**Kyuubi talking'**

"Regular speech"

'_Talking in Naruto's mind'_

* * *

><p><span>7 Years later<span>

Naruto looked down on the city he was living in for 7 years as he and the others made their ascent to the gate and sighed. He didn't know he was going to need to

leave for his training but gave in when they said it was necessary. After all of that time spent there, he had found it the best and worst times of his life. He made

quick friends of almost everyone there even if they weren't even close to humanlike and tried to kill him a couple of times. The other levels of hell he visited gave him

a new experience, each was life threatening except Limbo. He found that place a little comforting but needed to go back to train some more and grinned as he

remembered his training there. He knew from then on he was coming back a new person, good or bad, that would be up to the others.

Flashback

_Naruto grinned as everyone agreed to train him but was startled when he was suddenly being carried by one of them and shoved through a wall. When he looked _

_back to yell at them he was alone and looking at nothing and then he realized he was in an entirely different place. He found it weird how the air was thicker and _

_harder to breathe until he was knocked on the ground by the same person that carried him and heard laughing as everyone just started appearing around him. _

_"__**Welcome to hell young one."**__ Naruto was stunned and afraid. He had heard of this place but assumed it was only a story meant to scare him. Then the Kyuubi _

_decided to tell him what he would be doing knocking him out of his thoughts. __**'Well kit…welcome to my home but first don't worry about Konoha. That **_

_**damned place won't even know you were gone. After all, one day there is a year here. At most you will be gone a week in Konoha. You just need to **_

_**say you fell down a cliff and couldn't come back until then and that old man will believe you.' **__Naruto nodded his head in approval considering he has done _

_it before but instead of a random cliff it was the Hokage mountain and ended up in the hospital for a week. _

Flashback End

Naruto watched his new friends disappear and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took a step ahead of him and grinned when he could breathe lighter now

without the extra strain he had become so accustomed to. He breathed a sigh of relief and didn't notice the others were trying to hold in their laughter. Confused at

their expression he looked down at himself and groaned. He was standing there with the same 'kill me now' orange suit that looked as tattered as the day he was

killed and turned back into a kid. "Why am I like this?" **"Forgot to tell you that the way you came in made us put a preservation sign on you so whatever **

**you went in with had you come out with the exact same thing."** "Even though I burned this years ago….great. Hey, at least I don't have to make my clothes

look like the same now." **'True kit, except you're back to a kid now and you need to act like it.' **Naruto mentally cursed his luck and nodded. "Of course." He

watched his friends guide the way out of the hole and when he got out he couldn't see from the blinding light. **"HAHAHAHA, forgot you've been living in a pit of **

**darkness for 7 years eh?" **He glared at his sensei's as best he could towards a real demon and laid down against a tree for the shade in the dark forest. It was

barely dark out but it nearly blinded him. _I'm going to need to get used to this damn light._ As it got darker, it was easier for Naruto to adjust to the light still

remaining and watched as his sensei's gradually left. He remembered everything they taught him considering it was his best bet to stay alive. They were a little

unusual at everything they did. The food they ate could be the souls cast down to them but they could continue to come back or going to the surface and eat

whatever they were in the mood for. He on the other hand had settled for whatever he could find that other demons brought back and smiled as he remembered how

he came to be a summoner of all the creatures of hell. On multiple occasions he had interrupted a meals preparation making quite a few demons frustrated while

earning a new summoning contract between demons and hells creatures including the ones he had gained the first night he had come to hell. Finally snapped out of

his musings, he realized it was probably midnight and smiled that he could finally see without any trouble. By the time he had reached the his apartment he was

hungry but knew everything was going to be closed to him and Ichiraku's would be closed by now. Grumbling about having to eat later he trudged through the door

and took off his clothes halfway to the bathroom only to be stopped by an Anbu clearing his throat. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been gone for a week and the Hokage

requests your presence." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled that big goofy grin he used to have on then put on his pants and that's about as far as he got when they

were shunshined away to the Hokage's office. "Couldn't wait until I had my shirt on huh?" Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Naruto clad in dirt without a shirt and

chuckled. "What happened this time Naruto? You were gone long enough to make me worried." He shrugged and decided to use the excuse Kyuubi gave him 7 years

ago. He visibly grimaced when he remembered getting dirt shoved in his face from the others as he climbed out of he hole and said. "I fell off a cliff…I woke up not

too long ago." Hiruzen's eyes widened then sighed as he shook his head. Looking up again, he finally got a good look and his pipe had fallen from his mouth.

"Naruto…your hair..eyes? How is that possible?" Naruto looked confused and touched his hair. "What's wrong with my hair jiji other than I haven't washed up in a

week?" He tried pulling his hair down to his hair and getting nowhere and Hiruzen frowned. "You'll see when you look in the mirror. Look Naruto…I'm going to call my

doctor and check your vitals. I'm sure you're okay but I just need to be sure. It's not everyday you fall of a cliff." Naruto inwardly chuckled at Hiruzen's reaction to his

change and nodded. "Sure jiji, but I'm pretty sure they wont find anything wrong with me." After a couple of minutes of awkward silence for Hiruzen, the door burst

open to reveal a tired doctor and nurse with an Anbu 'escorting' them there. The doctor had Naruto sit on the sofa in the office while the doctor checked out his

reflexes and eyes for any damage. While running his hands over Naruto's skin though, he felt it chilling and frowned. "I'm going to check your temperature and

heartbeat Naruto-san so please.." Naruto shook his head at the doctor and glared. "I'm fine, you said so yourself just a minute ago doc." Frowning Hiruzen put his

hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just follow what he says Naruto. It's for your own good." Naruto grumbled about being treated like a kid until he realized he was one

again and sighed. He waited until the doctor was done and about to get up to leave but stopped in his tracks when the doctor said he was dead. Naruto laughed and

said it wasn't possible until he interrupted again. "Well…not exactly dead. More like you should be dead which is why I don't get how you are functioning completely

normal." Naruto internally panicked that he would be sent for questioning until he realized he was in Konoha and they couldn't do half the things he had done to

others in hell. **'Sorry kit, draw back from when you actually died and the fact that you are part demon.' **'_Could have told me sooner…oh say like 7 years ago_

_ would have been good.' _Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto was drawn back to his situation. Hiruzen didn't like what he was hearing and nodded to his anbu to knock the

nurse and doctor out for their minds to be tampered with. "Well Naruto…why don't you tell me what really happened hm?" He scowled before letting out of a sigh. He

seemed to be doing that too much since his return. **"**Basically…I died. A week ago." Unsure of how Naruto could do that, Hiruzen stayed quiet and motioned for him

to continue. "I was running around in a forest, training and then an animal came at me. I couldn't do much else than run and was trapped by the edge of a cliff and

it. So I did the next best thing I could do. I jumped. I had a kunai someone left at other training grounds thinking I could stick it in the side of the cliff which worked

but didn't last long. As soon as I knew it, I was falling and when I woke up I couldn't move. I had to inch my way into hiding and then I slept. When I woke up it was

a week later and I made my way home." Hiruzen looked into Naruto's eyes looking for any lies and nodded. "Fine…if you died, how'd you come back alive?" Naruto

put his hand on his stomach and shed a tear just to add effect and Hiruzen couldn't believe it. "I met him…I think. In my dreams."_'Its partially true…' _Naruto smirked

as he watched Hiruzen's eyes soften and nodded as he accepted the story. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to need to have it confirmed." Naruto's bottom lip trembled

and nodded as he wiped away a stray tear. The next day Naruto was in a bright mood as he remembered letting Kurama go after the guy in his head when he got too

close to his memories. In the end, all that came out of going into Naruto's mind was a comatose Yamanaka and a rule against diving into Naruto's mind at all cost. As

Naruto walked through the town all the boy could do was hold back against laughing at all the faces of the villagers that killed him that night and smirked at their

reactions. He looked everyone who touched him that night in the eye for as long as he could and watched them fall to the ground holding their head in agony as he

glared at the people surrounding them daring to blame him. **'A little harsh don't you think? Here I thought you were too soft hearted to use what you **

**learned in hell.' **_'For them, I was going easy. If not, I could have just killed them and I'm only soft on those I care about.' _**'Aw..ain't that cute kit. You care more**

** about us demons than your humans. I knew there was a reason I liked you.'**_ 'I'm far from one of __**them**__now remember? I died and now I'm part demon and _

_part….angel?' _Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's confusion considering he only told him once when he had passed out from using an unknown power during an excursion to

the lower parts of hell. **'Yes kit. Too bad for you though…I kept you from going to heaven. A being with no true place in heaven or hell can only reside **

**on Earth. I won't resent you for hating me though hah! I think I'd prefer it to being your friend.' **After a long while of walking and quietly thinking of what

he'd been told Naruto found he couldn't get angry. _'Tell me…you did it because you would rather live in a mind than be dead for good. When I learned fuuinjutsu I _

_looked at my seal…I revisited my memories just to be sure. Father made sure you couldn't get out when I died and had to die with me isn't that right?'_**'Yes.'** Naruto

processed the answer and sighed. "Im sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Naruto flinched as he noticed the anbu to the side of him and found he was walking towards the forest of death unconsciously. "The hokage

requests your presence." In the next second the anbu had Naruto outside of the hokages office and disappeared after telling him to wait to be allowed in. Curious as

to why the hokage would want him he questioned the secretary but found he was just being ignored and started to leave until she cleared her throat and motioned

her head to the door. "Go in." Naruto scowled at the girl and walked up to the desk to toy with her mind until the door was shoved open and genin ninja walked out

not noticing he was even there in favor of complaining about their 26th D rank mission. As the last of the team walked out, Naruto glanced around the room at the

positions of all the hidden anbu and waved at them. "I would suggest…no never mind." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Naruto then clasped his hands as he took a

breath of air. "Naruto…how did you know...?" Naruto frowned and shook his head. "A perk for dying I suppose. I can see things I couldn't see before." "Like what?"

"_Everything. _I don't know. I just know I can see what people don't want me to see. Like your anbu hiding." Hiruzen nodded and smiled as he knew his decision would

be that much better for Konoha in the future. " Naruto. You will join the Academy in two years." The finality in Hiruzens voice made Naruto smirk as he made his way

back towards the door. As he took the first step out of the room he looked back and truly smiled at Hiruzen for the first time in a long time. "About time Jiji. I was

beginning to get impatient."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it folks~<strong>** at least for now. I tried to make it longer since it's been awhile and I hope you like it. It definitely won't be a weekly thing cuz I'm lazy so just a heads up. Anyway~ till next time**


End file.
